Une histoire gay à Storybrooke
by magiemaguy
Summary: Une mini histoire gay entre Rumple et Graham...ATTENTION HISTOIRE TRES HOT! Donc éloignez pépés, mémés et enfants du pc XD Attention certains propos peuvent heurter les plus sensibles ps : les propos méchants et homophobes seront supprimés d'avance, vous voilà prévenu.


Gold attendait le shérif Graham dans sa boutique. Un vol avait été commis, un précieux objet que le prêteur sur gage y tenait par dessus tout. Lorsque la clochette retentit, Gold fut soulagé de la présence du chef de l'ordre de la ville.

-Shérif Graham. Enfin vous voila

-Désolé une affaire à régler avant...alors que vous a pris votre voleur?

-Un objet qui se trouvait dans l arrière boutique, suivez moi.

Alors que le shérif enquêta pour trouver des empreintes, une secousse se fit sentir dans la ville comme un petit tremblement de terre. Gold se trouvait juste en dessous d une décoration au plafond, celle ci allait tomber sur lui. Graham eut tout juste le temps d écarter le propriétaire de la boutique et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le caler contre le mur alors que la décoration tombait sur le sol. Gold eut son souffle coupé en voyant ça et surtout que quelqu un lui avait sauvé la mise.

-Mer...merci

-De rien

-Comment vous remercier? Vous m avez sauvé la vie.

-Et bien...j en ai une petite idée...

-Et c est quoi? Je suis du genre a exaucer les.. souhaits...

Gold avait du mal a finir sa phrase en voyant les lèvres de Graham s approcher des siennes et surtout de sentir son érection contre son bas ventre. Le shérif déposa un furtif baiser avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Gold qui repris le court de son discours.

-...ou bien...les fantasmes...

Graham recommença son baiser voyant que Gold ne bronchait pas. Le prêteur sur gage se laissa aller et lui rendit son baiser. Leurs étreintes furent plus hard, passionnées, leurs souffles s accéléraient.

-Graham je...je n ai jamais...

-Première expérience avec un homme c est ça?

-Oui...je suis pas gay quoi

-T inquiète c est pas grave, je ne l étais pas moi aussi départ.

-Et maintenant?

-Je suis bi

Ils reprirent leurs baisers alors que Graham se calait encore plus contre Gold, faisant aller ses mains dans sa chevelure poivre/sel.

-Si tu savais a quel point j en avais envie, de t embrasser, te caresser...

Graham lui défit sa cravate et ouvrit quelques boutons et l embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu m'excite tellement dans ton p'tit costard, t es si mignon...et tellement sexe!; dit-il en s attaquant à son cou

Ce dernier écoutait les paroles de Graham et les savoura, laissant s échapper des soupirs de plaisirs lorsqu il senti sa langue lui lécher le cou. Il lui défit le restant de la chemise et embrassa le torse de Gold puis remonta sur ses lèvres. Il entreprit de lui défaire sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon. Il passa sa main sous le boxer et constata qu'il l avait bien dur. Il le caressa et abaissa le sous vêtement de Gold afin d être plus libre dans ses mouvements. Graham y jeta un œil et eut un sourire en coin, puis son regard se plongea dans celui de Gold.

-Elle est comme je l avais imaginé.

-C est a dire?; dit-il dans un soupir

-Énorme...

Il l embrassa a nouveau puis il descendit sur son engin, qu il saisit en bouche. Gold devait se tenir a quelque chose tellement c était bon.

-Haaaaaaaan

-T aime ça?

-Oooh oui!

-T en veux encore?

-Tais toi! Continue!

Graham obéis et intensifia ses coups de langues. Gold caressa les cheveux de Graham et bascula sa tête en arrière. Son amant se redressa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de faire glisser le pantalon en lui effleurant le haut des fesses. Une fois descendu, il passa ses mains dans le dos, encore caché par la chemise. Graham trouvait que Gold avait la peau douce et il aimait le fait que son torse soit imberbe. Le prêteur sur gage ouvrit également la chemise de son amant et caressa le torse. Ils se calèrent l un contre l autre, leurs peau se frôlant entre chaque baisers torrides. Graham ne pouvant plus attendre, fit tomber son pantalon et saisit la main de Gold afin qu il le caresse. Le shérif poussa un gros soupir, tellement il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Alors que Gold le caressait, Graham lui serrait les fesses.

-Oh bon sang t as un de ses cul!; dit Graham

-Ça te plaît?

-Oh oui, t es magnifique mon p'tit Gold. Tu m excite trop...prends moi!

-Quoi?

-T as bien entendu, je veux te sentir en moi!

Graham retourna sur l'engin de Gold et y laissa toute la salive qu il pouvait laisser, puis se retourna afin que Gold puisse lui introduire son engin. Le prêteur sur gage avait le cœur qui battait a toute vitesse, il avait peur de mal s y prendre. Lorsqu il le pénétra, Graham grimaça quelque secondes puis lâcha un gros gémissement. Il se pencha et se maintient sur le meuble d en face. Gold mis ses mains sur ses fesses et commença ses vas et viens très doucement. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, jamais il n avait senti son membre aussi serré. Il accéléra ses vas et viens, ce qui fit gémir de plus en plus Graham. Gold prenait un malin plaisir de varier sa vitesse.

-Oh mon dieu, tu fais ça bien!

-Ah oui?; dit-il en donnant un gros coups de reins!

-OOOOH

-Tu veux la sentir a fond?; dit-il en s allongeant sur le dos de Graham et en insistant sa pénétration

-Oh bordel oui! Donne tout!

Gold donna des coups bien saccadés en laissant s échapper des grognements et gémissements. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre de Graham et descendit plus bas afin de lui saisir le membre qui était sur le point d exploser. Il le branla tout en le pénétrant.

-Oh oui continue, j vais jouir ouiii...HAAAAAAAAAN

Graham explosa littéralement dans la main de Gold. Quand il eut finit de tout balancer, il lui saisit la main afin de récupérer un peu de sa semence. Il se redressa et se retourna sur Gold. Il l embrassa et passa sa main pleine de sperme entre les fesses de son amant. Il lui introduit un doigt, avec ce qu il avait en main ça glissait facilement bien que Gold grimaça de douleur.

-T inquiète mon beau tu vas aimer.

Il avait introduit entièrement son doigt et fit des vas et viens. Gold passa ses bras autour du cou de Graham et s y cramponna, lui mordillant l oreille par moment. Rien qu a entendre ses soupirs de plaisir, Graham accéléra ses mouvements.

-Vas-y mets en un deuxième; murmura Gold

Le shérif gloussa et mit un deuxième doigt. Le membre de Gold était dure comme jamais. Graham le fit se retourner et fit voyager ses mains sur le corps brûlant du prêteur sur gage. Graham, ayant a nouveau une érection, commença a introduire tout doucement son engin en lui.

-Aaarrf...

-Détends toi bébé, c est juste un mauvais moment a passer. Après tu vas jouir comme jamais!

Afin de le distraite de sa douleur, Graham l embrassa dans la nuque et lui saisit le membre. Il le branla a son tour et le pénétra de plus en plus. Gold commençait a éprouver du plaisir a le sentir en lui, il bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant sur une épaule de Graham. Ce dernier recula de quelque pas et s assis sur le bord d un meuble. Gold se laissait aller tandis que Graham lui refilait des coups de reins tout en le branlant. Il n aura pas fallut longtemps pour que Gold bascula dans un orgasme. Il n avait jamais rien connu de tel. Son liquide avait atterri sur son ventre tandis que Graham prit soin de le caresser alors qu il vint lui aussi pour la deuxième fois.


End file.
